amor accidental
by Mel Reed
Summary: Bella y jake son novios y son felices pero q pasara cuando jake se valla de viaje y bella sufra un terrible accidente haciendola olvidar a Jake, pero encontrando a Edward... es mi primera historia TODOS HUMANOSS
1. PREFACIO

**PREFACIO**

Ahora estaba aquí, pensando en quien es mejor, pensando en quien elegir, de hecho ya sabia a quien elegir, pero me lastimaba el saber que alguno sufriria.

Hay miles de personas, miles, y de entre todas tienes que elegir a una, esa que crees que sera el amor de tu vida. Dicen que todos la tenemos, que tu otra mitad esta aquí, en este mundo, el problema es elegir al correcto. La vida se trata de elegir todo el tiempo, siempre, nunca puedes quedarte con los dos y no lo entiendo. Dejan la vida de dos personas en mis manos, sabiendo que mi eleccion dañara a uno, pero no elegir dañara a todos.

Tenia bien en claro quien era el amor de mi vida, aquel sin el que no podia vivir, aquel que es el protagonista de mis sueños, aquel que muero de ganas de ver cuando se acaba de ir.

Nunca pense que el amor fuera tan difícil. _Todo el tiempo haces sufrir._

Yo nunca me habia enamorado asi. Sabia que lo amaba pero una parte de mi sabia que tambien queria a Jacob, no de la misma maner, pero lo amaba, el represetaba una parte muy importante de mi, esa parte que no puedes dejar.

Esto era como cuando eres pequeña y tu mama te dice que solo puedes llevar un juguete, quieres a uno, pero sabes que una parte de ti extrañara al otro juguete.

Esto era un asco

**HELLOWSINEZZ**

**Pz aquí yo de loka empeze esta historia esper**

**K les agrade en serio ok me largo **

**See you**


	2. El viaje

**Cap.1 EL VIAJE**

Era un día soleado, de esos días que no se ven mucho aquí, en Forks. Era perfecto, hoy Jake me invito a dar una vuelta para variar de lugar.

Hoy se cumplían 3 semanas desde que habíamos empezando a salir, así que, para celebrarlo íbamos a ir a Port Angeles.

-¡Bella! – dijo Alice. Alice es mi mejor amiga; hace unos pocos meses que había llegado a la ciudad. Alice era pequeña con facciones como de un duendecillo. Es muy bonita y tenia un gran sentido para la moda. Todos se le hubieran declarado de no haber sido que llego con su novio Jasper un chico alto güero y muy bien parecido. Muchos hablaron de ellos porque venían juntos y solos pero ella había dicho que su familia también se mudaría pero que ella había llegado antes para decorar su casa; al parecer tenía un impulso para eso, ella quería sorprender a su familia. De vez en cuando me pedía ayuda, pero, yo no era muy buena para eso.

-Que pasa Alice?- Le pregunte

-T e tengo una noticia IN-CRE-I-BLE! – resalto la ultima palabra diciéndola en silabas.

Que es que te tiene así?- Le dije con una pequeña risa.

-Mi familia se muda este fin de semana!¡No es fabuloso¡?- Dijo dando pequeños saltitos.

-Por supuesto Alice, ya no estarás sola.

-Sí , aparte, te podre presentar a mi familia- dijo después me dio una abrazo.

-mmm Alice, no es que quiera molestarte ni nada por el estilo pero Jake y yo nos veremos a sí que…

-Si lo entiendo, yo tengo que ir a arreglar la casa.

-Alice todavía falta una semana y la cas ya esta arreglada

-Eso no importa.

-Tenias que ser Alice.

-Si obvio. Llamare a Jasper

-Pobre ya no lo hagas sufrir más con tus locuras de moda. Creo que la ultima vez no estaba nada contento con la situación.

-No tenias una cita Bella-dijo un poco molesta.

-Si claro. Nos vemos

-BYE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Llegue a Port Angeles y Jake ya me esperaba. No tenia una cara de felicidad, como es habitual, mas bien tenia una cara de pocos amigos, asi que me baje y me acerque a el .

-¿Que pasa? ¿ Por que tienes esa cara?

-Bella, tengo una mala noticia- dijo muy serio

-Vamos alla- señale una banca que estaba cerca.

-Bella me voy.

-Como que te vas? NO te entiendo

-¿Recuerdas a mi hermana Rebecca?

-Claro, jugábamos mucho cuando éramos chicas, bueno de hecho yo jugaba, ella solo miraba.

-Si, pues se va a casar en un par de meses y tenemos que ir a California a preparar la boda asi que me ire durante un tiempo.

-Ohh… y ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana…

-Es muy rapido, a penas y nos despediremos.

-Lo se pero…

-¿Por qué se van tan pronto?- pregunte sin dejarlo terminar.

-Veras, Rebecca llamo esta mañana, dice que nos va a necesitar y papa quiere que nos vayamos lo mas pronto posible asi que…

-Pero… ¿Qué pasara con… nosotros?

-Te llamare, el hecho de que me vaya, no significa que tengamos que terminar a parte solo me ire unos meses, regresare. Te lo juro

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo tambien mi amor- dijo dandome un beso- pero es mi hermana y este es uno de los dias mas importantes de su vida. Me mataria si se me ocurriera no ir.

Después de eso, fuimos al cine había una película romántica pero no le preste atención. Del cine fuimos a mi casa pero ya que mañana iríamos con ellos al aeropuerto no nos despedimos muy bien.

Me di una ducha y me fui a la cama, pero no podía dormir pensando en Jake. El era el novio que jamás imagine tener: Alto, moreno, atlético, ojos cafés muy profundos, cabello negro y corto, y una sonrisa que es como el sol, te ilumina. Pero mas allá de lo físico, el es cariñoso, protector. Divertido, tiene tanta energía que parece que nunca se le acaba.

Todavía recordaba como lo había conocido

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Flash back*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

-Vamos Bella- dijo Ángela muy insistente

-Ok. Pero nada cursi, sabes que lo odio- acepte con resignacion.

-Genial.

Odiaba ir al cine pero Angela no quería ir sola.

Angela queria ver una película romantica pero al ver mi cara decidio que no.

¿Qué tal si vemos esa?- dije señalando un cartel con el titulo

"sangriento san valentin".

-Bella ¿no crees que sera de terror?

-Vamos Ángela es que no quiero ver nada romantico.

-Ok Bella, vamos

Compramos las cosas y entramos a la sala.

-Nunca vi nada tan falso- le dije a Ángela. Íbamos saliendo de la sala riendo.

-JAJAJAJA si eso fue tan divertido, no se como alguien se lo puede creer

-Si JAJAJA

-Ay Bella. Voy a entrar al sanitario. Tanta risa tiene sus efectos.

-JAJA Ok y te espero.

Empecé a deambular por ahí viendo los próximos estrenos, pero fue cuando choque con algo y caí al suelo.

-Auch – dije sobandome la frente.

-Oh¡ como lo siento, no te vi- dijo una voz. Yo alcé la vista para ver de quien se trataba. WOW pensé. Era un chico alto y guapo con una sonrisa radiante.

-mmmm no te preocupes, estoy bien- seguia un poco mareada.

-Si, creo que le suelo debe de estar cómodo ya que no te haz levantado – dijo mientras me ofrecia su mano.

La tome- Gracias- dije levantandome.

-Soy Jacob Black

-ohhh amm soy Isabella Swan. Dime Bella.

-¿tu no eres la hija de Charlie el jefe de policias?

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi papa y el tuyo son muy buenos amigos. Yo jugaba contigo de chico recuerdas?

-Ahhh si Jake cierto? ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien

-¿Dónde has estado? No te reconoci

-Me fui con mi madre un tiempo. Es que la cambiaron de trabajo y me fui unos años pero ya regresamos.

-Billy debe de estar muy feliz.

-Si lo esta, de hecho no se separa de mamá.

-Bella ya podemos…-dijo Ángela hasta que vio a mi acompañante

-Ah si Ángela te presento a Jacob, un amigo de la infancia.

-Hola es un gusto- dijo Jake mientras le ofrecía la mano.

-Si igualmente- dijo Ángela

-Mmm bueno Jake fue un gusto encontrarte

-Si igualmente, espero que vengas pronto a la reserva

-Si claro. Nos Vemos.

-Bye

Seguimos caminando hasta la salida.

-Wow Bella¡¡¡

-Es un viejo amigo Angie nada más.

-SI pero un amigo muy guapo.

-Ay Ángela.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_Fin del Flash back_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Después de eso empecé a ir seguido a la playa y una cosa llevo a la otra.

Ahora se iria y no sabia que haria. Tenia a mis amigos pero… Jake es diferente, es en quien puedo confiar, es mi mejor amigo y tambien mi novio.

…

-Jake te voy a extrañar mucho- dije abrazandolo.

Estabamos en el aeropuerto, su vuelo salia a las 12:00

-Yo tambien pequeña pero solo es por unos meses- dijo y después me beso.

-Ammm chicos- dijo Charlie

-Nos vemos- dije por ultimo y le di un tierno beso en lso labios

Se fue corriendo para alcanzar a sus padres.

-Vamos Bella se que lo extrañaras pero no se va a ir toda su vida, a parte, estaran comunicados ¿no?

-Si – fue todo lo que dije

-Vamos que Renée se enojara si llegamos tarde a comer.

-Si papa- y de verdad tenia hambre. Habia estado muy nerviosa por que Jake se iria, tanto que esta mañana no habia comido.

_Tutututututu_

Sonó mi celular-

_Regresare lo mas pronto posible. Te AMO_

_Jake_

-Todavia no perte el avión y ya se estan mandando mensajes- dijo mi papa

*FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 "EL VIAJE"

**Hellowsinezzzz pz aka pazando es mi primera historia asi bn kon caps **

**y todo asii k**

**la neta no se d k va esto pero da igual**

**amm espero d vdd k les agrade.**

**Esta historia es mia de mi asi bn masivo ok me largo**

**Violet Evans Clearwater PCRP =D**


	3. El Accidente

**CAP.2 EL ACC IDENTE**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Jacob se fuera he de decir que fue la semana mas larga. Siempre iba a la escuela o a el trabajo (era ayudante en una tienda, había poca paga pero era algo) y sabia que lo vería o que le hablaría pero ahora no .Todos los días me enviaba mensajes diciendo que me amaba y que regresaría en cuanto su hermana Rebecca lo dejara. En uno de los mensajes le pregunte que por que tanto tiempo y que pasaría con la escuela, el había dicho que una boda llevaba mucho tiempo y que al parecer toda su familia estaría ahí, y que todavía no era lo suficientemente mayor como para quedarse solo. Y con lo de la escuela dijo que no quería ir pero que lo habían inscrito temporalmente en una escuela cerca, dijo que la odiaba pero que ese era el deseo de sus padres. Estaba recordando este cuando Renée me hablo:

-Bella- dijo Renée – Alice esta hablando, dice que es urgente.

-Ya voy mama- dije al tiempo que me levantaba de mi cama.

Baje corriendo las escaleras hasta donde estaba el teléfono.

-Hola?

-Bella, hasta que contestas- dijo una vocecilla- Que crees? Ya llego mi familia y quiero que la conozcas.

-Wow Alice eso es increíble

-En cuanto tiempo puedes estar aquí?

-En media hora te parece bien?

-Perfecto. Ya quiero que los conozcas

-Ok Nos vemos

-Adiós- dijo muy alegre y colgó.

-Mama voy a ir a casa de Alice. Dice que su familia ya llego y quiere que la conozca.

-Ohh que bien. Antes de irte ¿Podrías traerme unas cosas del centro comercial?

-Claro mama

Me dio una lista de las cosas que necesitaba. Eran pocas así que me daría el tiempo de ir y venir.

Tome mis llaves y fui directo a la camioneta.

Hacia frio, lo mas seguro era que nevara. Que mal. Con mi equilibrio me caeria cada 5 minutos.

Entre al centro comercial. No me tarde mas de 10 minutos en comprar, pero cuando salía…

-Diablos- dije para mi misma

Al parecer había llovido en esos 10 minutos y todo estaba mojado.

Fui con cuidado a la camioneta, pero antes de subir vi a un chico guapísimo en todos los sentidos.

Era alto, de piel pálida, cabello broncíneo, de facciones finas, con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y unos ojos verde esmeralda hermosos. Vestía ropa de marca. Una playera azul que acentuaba su muy bien trabajado cuerpo; con unos pantalones negros y una chamarra gris. Parecía un modelo acabado de salir de una revista.  
_Wow_ pensé nunca había visto un chico así.

Y por lo mismo estaba segura de que era superficial, presumido, y que tenia todo lo que quería. Como un niño rico, ya que eso es lo que parecía. Volví mi vista al coche, era tonto creer que se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Entre en la camioneta y la encendí.

Iba saliendo con mucho cuidado del estacionamiento para no perder el control de la camioneta. Fue cuando oí que un coche frenaba, y después vi como una camioneta se volcaba yendo directo hacia mi…

Lo siguiente que escuche fue una preciosa voz que me decía _¿Estas conciente? _Y como alguien me cargaba…

_**Edward Pov**_

Acabábamos de bajar del avión cuando vi a una pequeña persona corriendo hacia nosotros, bueno de hecho bailaba y saltaba hacia nosotros.

-Por fin llegaron- dijo y abrazo a Esme- te va a encantar la casa.

-Claro que si mi pequeña.

Después abrazo a Carlisle, a Emmett que le dio una vuelta con tanta facilidad, después a Rose quien le dijo que se veía hermosa y por ultimo a mi.

-Hola pequeña duenda- dije abrazándola por la cintura.

-Hola amargado- dije. Trate de revolverle el cabello pero se alejo ágilmente de mi.

-Donde esta mi cuñadito?-. Pregunte- no lo habrás asfixiado con las bolsas de tus compras verdad?

-Ja ja que gracioso Eddie – hice una mueca, como odiaba que me dijera así- ahora viene, es que no había mucho lugar en el estacionamiento. AHhh de hecho ahí esta.

Vimos como se acercaba un chico alto de cabello rubio y despeinado, pálido de ojos miel.

-Hola, que bueno que ya llegaron- dijo con una sonrisa mientras agarraba por la cintura a Alice.

-Hola Jazz- dijo Esme y le dio un abrazo

-Hola mama, papa – Jasper les decía así ante la insistencia de ellos, después de tantos años como novio de Alice era obvio que se dijera así, no nos molestaba. Tal vez todavía no fuera parte de la familia oficialmente pero daba igual siempre lo veía en mi casa.

-Que paso hermanito me extrañaste – dijo Emm mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

-Hola Jazz – dijo Rose. ¿No era extraño que Semanas después de que jazz conociera a Alice su hermana gemela anduviera con otro de mis hermanos?

-Que paso bro – le dije y le di un golpe justo donde se lo había dado Emmett

-Que les ha hecho este hombro para que lo golpeen?- dijo en mientras se sobaba el brazo.

Reímos mientras íbamos al estacionamiento. Ahí vi mí coche. Un precioso Volvo, claro que este no era nada comparado con mi Aston Martin Vanquish.

-Como extrañe mi coche – dije

-Ed me lo trajeron hace 3 días, solo estuvo fuera de ti 72 horas.

-Es mucho para mí.- dije pareciendo preocupado

-Ash. Por cierto Tanya le dejo su olor, no te preocupes ya se lo quite- añadió al ver mi cara de "Hay no puede ser"- Pareciera que hubiera vaciado la botella de perfume. No se por que dejaste que me lo trajera

-Ella se ofreció- me excuse- yo tenia deberes y no podía traerlo.

-Sabes que solo lo hace para que salgas con ella

-Yo te he dicho que no voy a salir con ella. La quiero como si fuera mi prima.

-En el corazón no se puede mandar Edward – dijo papa.

-Ya lo se pero… Tanya no entiende, A mi no me gusta y eso no lo va a poder cambiar.

Subimos a los coches y nos dirigimos a casa. Alice iba indicándome la dirección ya que yo no sabía donde se encontraba la casa.

-No pudiste elegir un lugar mas alejado Alice- le dije

-Cállate que te va a encantar- me reprendió

Al parecer la casa estaba en medio del bosque. Había muchos árboles ahí, pero el camino estaba bien definido.

-Aquí es- dijo la duenda con alegría

-WOW- fue lo único que pude decir al bajar del coche y contemplar la hermosa morada.

Esta casa era muy grande, era blanca y toda una pared era de cristal. Había mucho espacio alrededor de la casa, era como si los árboles nos hubieran dejado el espacio perfecto.

-Vamos no se queden ahí parados, entren- dijo Alice guiándonos hacia la casa.

Dentro, la casa estaba decorada con tonos diferentes de blanco azules y grises. Había cuadros de la casa anterior. De hecho ahí estaban todas nuestras cosas, incluyendo mi piano.

-Gracias Alice- dije dándole un abrazo.

-Sabia que te gustaría lo del piano, pero aun hay mas.

Nos enseño el comedor, la cocina, la sala, el estudio de papa y sus cuartos. El mio era el ultimo de todos.

-Esta es tu habitación.

Era de color blanco con tonos azules y unos cuantos plateados y dorados. Estaban mi casa y mis cosas. En una pared estaban mi estereo y todos mis discos acomodados por año y por preferencias mías. Estaban mis libros favoritos y había una puerta que daba al bosque. También estaban ahí mi guitarra y toda mi ropa en un armario mas grande de lo que yo hubiera querido. Diablos Alice me había comprado MAS ropa. Nunca cambiaria.

-Alice…

-No, eso no es todo- Que mas podía yo querer en la vida? - tu cuarto lo diseñe especialmente. Tiene una acústica perfecta. No importa que pongas el volumen bajo, sonara como si la banda estuviera aquí y no te preocupes por el sonido, los cuartos están construidos para evitar que el sonido salga.

-Mounstro ¡Eres la mejor hermana que pude tener!- la agarre de la cintura y le di vueltas.

-Te dije que te encantaría

-Alice, eso se queda corto. Es fabuloso. TE ADORO MOUNSTRITO.

Bajamos juntos a la sala, donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Alice esto es hermoso- dijo Esme

-Ustedes me han dado mucho, ya era hora de que yo les diera algo.

Todos estaban platicando y riendo cuando Alice dijo:

-Chicos, quiero que conozcan a mi amiga llegara en media hora. Ella me ayudo con la decoración de la casa.

-Ohh- dijo Esme- vamos chicos hay que hacer de comer, tendremos una invitada. Edward, hijo, podrías ir por unas cosas al centro comercial?

-Claro mama.

Después de que Esme me dijera lo que tenia que comprar y Alice me diera las indicaciones de cómo llegar, subí a mi coche y conduje según lo que Alice me habia dicho.

Había empezado a llover, así que tendría que ser precavido, la lluvia provocaba muchos accidentes y no quería estar en uno de ellos.

Iba caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, cuando vi una chica. No muy alta, de cabello café, muy pálida, delgada y muy bonita que caminaba como si estuviera en un campo minado.

Cuidaba cada paso que daba, y se veía muy concentrada, como si pisara en el lugar incorrecto fuera a estallar el suelo.

No sabía por que me fijaba en la chica. Me supongo que era por como caminaba.

Vi como entraba en su coche y salía con mucho cuidado del estacionamiento. Era obvio que tuviera cuidado, con la lluvia el coche podría resbalar y provocar un accidente.

Ya casi llegaba a la puerta cuando oí como un coche frenaba e instintivamente volteé, justo en el momento en que una camioneta se volcaba contra el coche de la chica que acababa de ver.

El conductor de la otra camioneta salio disparado por la ventana, pero la chica aun seguía dentro de su coche.

En seguida fui corriendo hacia la camioneta de la chica. La vi, estaba tirada dentro del coche.

-Estas conciente?- pregunte un poco desesperado.

No me contesto peri hizo un leve quejido, lo cual indicaba que seguía con vida.

La ventanilla estaba completamente rota y al ser delgada la chica, la pude sacar con facilidad. La lleve hasta la acera, lejos del accidente. Oí como se acercaban las ambulancias. Sostuve a la chica con un brazo, mientras sacaba el móvil con la otra y le marcaba a papa.

-Edward? Que pasa? Por que…?- ni siquiera lo deje terminar

-Papa ha ocurrido un accidente, en el estacionamiento de l centro comercial. He salvado a una chica y el conductor del otro coche salio disparado por la ventana y no se como se encuentre.

-Calma hijo, iré directo al Hospital, ya que lo mas seguro es que las ambulancias lleguen justo igual que yo.

-Ok nos vemos ahí.

-Si

Colgó el teléfono. Las ambulancias acababan de llegar, así que levante a la chica y la lleve hacia ellos.

-Señor, la chica estaba en una de las camionetas, yo… la he sacado.

-Ohh súbela en seguida.

La subí y la conectaron a unos aparatos.

-Es algo de ti muchacho- pregunto un paramédico.

-No yo solo la saque del auto, antes de que algo más pasara. Mi papa es doctor acabamos de llegar a la ciudad.

-Ohh eres el hijo del Dr. Cullen cierto?

-Si lo soy. Ya le he llamado a mi padre. Estará en el hospital cuando lleguemos.

-Que bueno que lo llamaste. Será de una gran ayuda en este momento.

Llegamos al hospital y mi padre ya estaba ahí.

-Papa que bueno que llegaste.

-si. Veamos… no sabes su nombre?- pregunto mientras miraba como la chica era sacada de la ambulancia.

-No, yo…solo la saque- había dicho eso muchas veces en los últimos minutos- no se como se llame ni nada.

-Ok hijo, ve a que te curen esas heridas- ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que las tenia- y espera aquí, ya has hecho suficiente con salvarla. Lo mas seguro es que no sobreviviera si se quedaba ahí.

Me curaron las heridas hechas por los pedazos de vidrio del coche, y me quede en la sala de espera, a donde llego después mi familia.

No sabia porque pero necesitaba que la chica se salvara, simplemente quería conocerla, saber que ella estaría bien, era como si la conociera desde siempre…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 "EL ACCIDENTE"

**Hellowzinezzz¡¡¡**

**Wow como ven que la Bella se accidenta, si es un imán para el peligro pero…ED la encontró yeahh ya salio su adorado, espero haber resuelto sus dudas aquí gracias por sus cometarios son muy constructivos.**

**Alice Ahtziry prima-hermana mía de mi gracias me has apoyado mucho en esto, t adoro y mega kiero hermana del alma y del mi corazon (me emociono) wow pues gracias he y sobre todo x estar ahí en mi cumple(resivo felicitaciones atrasadas y tambien las doy).**

**Thnx por leerme **

**Firmare diferente cada uno**

**Bella d Cullen PCRP**


	4. Amor desconocido

**Attention: Este cap es muy importante **

**Cap. 3 Amor Desconocido**

Ya habían pasado 2 hrs. Desde que papa había entrado al quirófano con la chica desconocida. Mi familia ya me interrogo sobre lo que había sucedido y conteste a cada una de sus preguntas.

Oí unos pasos y voltee. Era Carlisle.

-La chica esta estable. Esta sedada pero no sabemos quien es. Cuando revisamos la camioneta no encontramos nada y la chica no tenia identificación consigo. Como la operación tuvo que ser rápida, ya no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con enfermeras o doctores. Alice, cariño, tu conoces a mas personas aquí, podrías venir y decirme si la conoces o has visto.

-Claro papa.

Se levanto y yo también. Se me quedaron viendo.

-Yo… quiero saber a quien le salve la vida- sonó mas a una excusa pero fue todo lo que pude decir, así que nos dirigimos hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba ella.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Alice mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia la chica.- NO…. No puede ser- término en casi un susurro

-Alice Quién es? Porque gritaste asi? La conoces?

-Claro que la conozco. Es Bella.

-Espera, tu amiga?- dijo Carlisle

-Si, si es ella, no hay duda.

-No te preocupes, llamara en seguida a sus padres- dijo papa en recepción.

-Edward- dijo y corrió hasta a mi para darme un abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos.- Gracias, muchas gracias, yo…te lo agradezco tanto.

-Que?- no entendía nada

-Gracias por salvarla, ella… ella fue mi primera amiga aquí yo… no se que haría sin ella.

Empezó a llorar y yo la consolé. De entre todas las personas, yo nunca espere salvarla a ella. Pero estoy seguro que la volvería a salvar. Es la mejor amiga de mi pequeña duenda. La salvaría mil veces solo para que ella no sufriera.

Pasaron como 15 minutos en silencio, fue cuando oímos a alguien en la puerta.

-Oh no- dijo una mujer que estaba pálida, cabello rojizo, alta y delgada.

Atrás de ella llegó un hombre, de cabello café, con rizos y de ojos color chocolate.

Los de acercaron a mmm Bella y fue cuando vieron a Alice y a mi.

-Alice-dijo el hombre- pero…

-Charlie, Renée – los abrazo mientras ella seguía llorando.

-Alice que haces tu aquí?- dijo Renée? Ella debería ser su madre, supongo.

-Mi hermano Edward- dijo señalando me con la cabeza- fue quien la saco de la camioneta el… no sabia quien era ella.

La mujer, Renée se me acerco y me abrazo muy fuerte

-Gracias por salvar a mi hija- dijo en un susurro

-Muchas gracias- dijo el hombre amm Charlie si, Charlie, y me palmeo el hombro.

-No fue nada, en serio, lo volvería a hacer, mas ahora sabiendo que es amiga de Alice.

-Gracias Edward- me sorprendió que recordara mi nombre- te lo deberemos toda la vida- termino Renée haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras.

-Amm, creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos- le dije a Alice.

-Si, regresare en un rato Renée

-Muchas gracias, tu siempre has sido muy buena con mi Bella- dijo Renée con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Alice.

Salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos había donde estaban todos los demás. En cuanto no vio Jazz se levanto y corrió a abrazar a Alice. Seguro Carlisle ya les comento de la situación.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde ese fatal día, había estado viniendo casi todos los días después de clases, he incluso los fines de semana. Bella no estaba despierta, parecia estar en coma, pero de vez en cuando despertaba o casi, empezaba con dolor, de lejos pareceria que la torturaban y la sedaban para que parara, esto era extraño, nunca habia visto algo asi, es como si no quisiera despertar.

En una de las veces en que Carlisle la fue a sedar nos dijo:

-Charlie, Renée quiero tengan en cuenta que al despertar, Bella puede no recordar algunas cosas.

-¿Po…por que?- pregunto Renée

-Al sufrir el accidente, Bella sufrió un trauma en la cabeza lo que le causo un daño en la parte del cerebro que codifica todo eso. No se preocupen, ella volver a tener todos sus recuerdos, pero no ahora, tendrán que pasar semanas, incluso meses, para que ella recupere la memoria por completo.

-Pero… ella nos recordara- pregunto Charlie- verdad?

-Lo mas seguro es que a ustedes si los recuerde, ya que son sus padres y ha pasado toda su vida con ustedes. Pero las cosas recientes, o que no tengan mucha importancia las olvidara, claro que esto solo ocurrirá si el golpe no es grave, si el golpe causa mas daño, puede que no recuerde ni su nombre…

Eso había sido después de la operación. Ahora estaba en el sillón con Alice, la cual se encontraba durmiendo. Pobre la escuela, y venir a cuidar a Bella todos los días

(a ella no le importaba nada, simplemente venia cada momento que tenia libre) la cansaba mucho, por eso venia con ella, para poder despertarla a la hora adecuada he irnos a la escuela, y también para cuidar a Bella cuando ella se dormía o tenia demasiada tarea.

Yo también tenía escuela, tarea y eso pero me turnaba con Alice para cuidarla. Todos los días venia o le Marcaba para que fuera a la casa y después ir a la escuela. La dejaba en el hospital y cuando no tenía demasiado trabajo, la acompañaba. Siempre venia alguien con ella. Jasper, Emmett, Esme he incluso Rosalie a la cual no le agradaba mucho la idea, venia, el simple hecho de que fuera amiga de Alice era suficiente.

Pensaba en todo esto cuando oi a alguien en la puerta y voltee.

-Hola Edward- saludo Renée- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias Renée ¿y usted?

-Edward…

- ok ¿y _tu_? -

-Bien, en la medida de lo que se puede estar bien.

-mmmmmmmmm

Pasaron unos minutos, fue cuando Renée me llamo.

-Edward

-Si

- yo… quisiera preguntarte algo

-Claro Renée, lo que quieras

-Tú salvaste a mi Bella y te lo agradezco en el alma. Pero…en vez de irte después, como lo habría hecho cualquiera, te quedaste aquí, cuidándola, aun cuando no la conocías ¿Por que?

-Bueno, Bella es amiga de Alice así que…

-Edward no me mientas. Sabes que mas de una vez Alice te ha dicho que no era necesario, pero tú sigues viniendo. Por favor dime la verdad.

-Renée… yo… no lo se, es solo que cuando me voy haya algo que siempre me trae de vuelta. Yo necesito estar aquí y no se por que. Es como si ella tuviera un imán, que me hace volver cada vez que me alejo.

Renée se quedo callada, yo solo miraba a Bella viéndola dormir tan pacifica… tan...hermosa…

-Edward-dijo Renée- nunca pensé que eso era lo que sentías. Es que… cada vez que miras a Bella… no la miras como si fuera una amiga. Cuando la vez tus ojos se iluminan, tienen un brillo especial. Tú… la miras como… como si la amaras.

En cuanto dijo eso me quede tenso y no me moví. ¿Yo? ¿Amar a… Bella? Pero… ELLA ERA UNA COMPLETA DESCONOCIDA ¡Yo nunca le había hablado. No sabía que le gustaba. NO SABIA NADA DE ELLA¡.

Entonces como era posible que yo la "amara"?

Era estupido…

Era ilógico…

Era Verdad…

Yo… no sabía nada de ella y aun así… la amaba. Esto era lo mas raro, lo mas loco, que me había pasado en toda mi vida.

El mundo esta loco.

Yo me encantaba, aquí sentado, en un sillón del hospital, viendo a una chica, de la cual solo conocía su nombre a la cual solo había visto una vez en mi vida y de la cual estaba completamente enamorado.

Si. El mundo esta Loco.

* * *

-Edward- oí como me llamaba una voz- Edward- dijo mas fuerte- EDWARD¡¡

Me di la vuelta y caí al suelo- Auch-dije mientras me paraba y me frotaba la cabeza que es en donde me había pegado.

-Lo siento- dijo Charlie mientras me ayudaba a sentarme de nuevo en el sillón. Pensé que no despertarías.

-No te preocupes es que- bostece- estoy un poco cansado.

-Para eso te hablaba. Te agradezco que estés aquí, pero tu también necesitas descansar. Anda, ve a casa, date una ducha y duerme. Necesitas descansar.

-Si-bosteces de nuevo- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunte confundido

-Las 8:00am

-Diablos- maldije era mas que tarde- la escuela- me levante

-Edward en que día vives?

-¿Por qué?- me confundió su pregunta

-Es sábado. No hay escuela

-Ohh cierto- ahora recordaba.

-Anda chico, en verdad necesitas dormir.

-Si gracias Charlie.

Fui a casa. Todos se encontraban ahí.

-Hola Mama- dije al entrar

-Hola Ed- dijo con una sonrisa- te ves cansado

-Lo estoy. Voy a bañarme y a dormir un poco.

-Esta bien Cariño

-Gracias mama- le di un beso en la frente y fui hacia las escaleras.

Subí a mi habitación, me duche, me cambie y fui a la cama.

Me recosté mientras pensaba en Bella y en lo que había descubierto hace unos días…

Me despertó una luz¿ Que hora era? Mire mi reloj 9:00am ¿Había dormido media hora?

Tock tock tock

-Pase- dije con voz un poco pastosa.

-Hasta que despiertas dormilon- dijo la duenda con su inconfundible vocecilla, viniendo hacia mi.

-Alice, he dormido media hora.

Me miro para luego desternillarse de risa.

-Jajajajajaja Edward es DOMINGO ¡Dormiste todo un dia.

-QUE!?- Dije sorprendido- hablas en serio?

-Si. Merecías dormir hermanito así que nadie te molesto.

-WOW- dije realmente sorprendido. De repente me acorde de Bella y de que no la había visto desde ayer.

-Alice…¿Cómo esta Bella?

-Ella… esta igual. Cada vez que esta un poco conciente se queja mucho. Carlisle intento no sedarla ayer pero se retorcía de dolor… fue difícil de mirar. Carlisle espera que despierte pronto mientras tanto… no hay nada que hacer.

Fue en ese momento, al ver la mirada de alice, que sentí como si algo se derrumbara dentro de mi. Pensando en cuanto estaría sufriendo. Pensando que tal vez no soportara tanto dolor. Pensando que tal vez nunca la llegaría a conocer…

-Vamos a verla – le dije precipitadamente a Alice

-Ok- dijo sorprendida por mi reacción repentina.

Alice fue por su bolso y yo por las llaves del coche.

- Mi porsche?- dijo Alice alzando una ceja

-Es mas rápido además- le avente las llaves- tu conducirás

-Genial- dijo con entusiasmo. Ella amaba su coche. Se lo había regalado de navidad después de que en un viaje a Italia lo viera y quedara enamorada de el. Era muy llamativo y casi no lo sacaba.

Llegamos muy rápido al Hospital.

_Bip bip bip_ sonó el celular de Alice.

-Hola?- contesto- oh cierto… Claro ahora voy… esta bien te espero.

-Quien era?- pregunte desconcertado por su platica.

-Era Jazz, se me había olvidado que tenemos que hacer un trabajo

-Ohhh

-Te importaría cuidar a Bella tu solo un rato?

-No te preocupes, la escuela es muy importante. Si no Esme se enojara contigo.

-Gracias- me dio un beso en la mejilla- Cuídala bien. Quédate con el coche-dijo mientras me daba las llaves. Jazz pasara por mi.

-Ok nos vemos mounstrito- dije alborotándole el cabello.

Bajamos del coche y yo entre en el hospital. Fui hasta el cuarto de Bella. Quería preguntarle a mi padre como se encontraba ella, pero, no me lo encontré en el camino.

-Buenos dias Renée

-Hola Edward.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Bella?

-Sigue igual. No empeora… pero tampoco mejora.

-mmm… te ves cansada. Por que no vas a descansar, yo cuidare a Bella por ti.

-Podrías hacerme ese favor?-pregunto

-Pos supuesto. Anda, ve a descansar.

-Gracias Edward- dijo me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio por la puerta.

Me senté a lado de Bella observándola. Era tan hermosa que me dejo sin respiración, simplemente no podía dejar de verla…era como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Ahora, lo único que importaba era ella… yo podría morir y moriría feliz, si estuviera mirándola, viendo su hermosa cara.

Me le acerque a su oído.

-Te Necesito, aquí, viva, conciente…

Entonces ella abrió los ojos…

**Que les pareció??? Vamos acepto de todo**

**Digan que quieren que pase o que creen que pase si algo no les gusta díganmelo si es necesario cancelo el fic no hay problema ok?**

**Aclaración: Una persona si se puede enamorar de ella sin conocerle no es algo imposible, simplemente raro.**

**Amm aclaro que no la sedan tan constantemente, como dije pereciera que esta en coma, pero no lo esta, ya que el dolor la atrapa de vez en cuando, entonces la sedan, si se extralimitaran con lo de sedarla la podrian matar, asi que aclaro eso ok**

**Ok dejen su mensaje en ese botón verde de abajo si ese que te coquetea, ándale y te regalare un Edward de peluche si??? Ok tal vez no te lo de pero te lo agradeceré ok me voy**

**See u**


	5. Recuerdos

**Cáp.****4 Recuerdos**

**Bella POV**

No sabia donde estaba, o que hacia allí, solo… no recordaba nada para ser exactos, hasta hace unos días que alguien dijo Bella, fue cuando supe que se dirigían a mi así que ese debía de ser mi nombre, pero esto fue antes de que empezara ese inmenso dolor y volviera a la nada.

De lo único que estaba conciente era de voces, las escuchaba las pocas veces que el dolor no me invadía y a veces cuando dormía, pero creo que eran delirios.

Había muchas voces todo el tiempo pero… estaba una voz en especial, una que siempre oía, era tan hermosa. Al hablar era dulce y encantadora como la voz que debería tener un ángel. La había escuchado todo este tiempo pero aun , no lo se, yo la había escuchado antes pero donde… donde…

Todo era tan confuso, de repente despierto en no se donde, no se como me llamo y siento absolutamente nada, escucho voces, y una hermosa voz de ángel la cual te hace creer que estas en el cielo y de repente paf sientes un dolor que piensas que estas en el infierno y luego nada. ES TAN DESESPERANTE.

Fue en eso momento en que escuche la hermosa voz

-Buenos días Renée- dijo

-Hola Edward.- respondió

-¿Cómo se encuentra Bella? - ¿Se preocupaba por mi?

-Sigue igual. No empeora… pero tampoco mejora.- esa voz en verdad se oía triste

-mmm… te ves cansada. Por que no vas a descansar, yo cuidare a Bella por ti.

-Podrías hacerme ese favor?-pregunto la voz extraña que también se me hacia conocida

-Pos supuesto. Anda, ve a descansar.

-Gracias Edward- con que ese era su nombre Edward, extraño pero al igual que su voz hermoso. Durante tantos días y nunca había podido llegar a saber su nombre y hoy por fin cuando el dolor para, lo escucho.

De repente ya no se oyó nada, todo quedo en completo silencio ¿Por qué no hablaba? De los pocos minutos en que estaba despierta, esto era lo que mas anhelaba, siempre, esa voz hermosa que me hablaba. Era tan cariñosa conmigo. A mi me encantaba esa voz, es como esperar algo que no sabes que o quien eso, simplemente un impulso que yo no controlaba, todos los días la esperaba aun sabiendo que el dolor empezaría, solo quería esa voz, era una adicción.

Escuche una respiración cerca de mí.

-Te Necesito, viva, conciente…- dijo la preciosa voz.

Entonces recordé… Recordé a mi madre diciendo que fuera por unas cosas, recordé la lluvia de ese día, recordé el chico guapo de cabello broncíneo, el frenar de un coche, la camioneta hacia mi y … si esa voz que me preguntaba si estaba conciente. Claro ahí es donde la había escuchado.

Recordé todo en un segundo, fue cuando pude abrir mis ojos, tenia que saber quien era.

-Oh- dijo el chico cuando me vio despierta. El… era… ese chico guapo que había visto antes del accidente, el de cabello broncíneo. Edward. Pero ¿Qué hacia aquí?

-Bella… despertaste- dijo y me abrazo. Yo no sabia que hacer, yo no lo conocía, pero al mismo tiempo, era como si el fuera un amigo de años.

-Lo siento- dijo y se aparto de mí. No había notado que el tenia un olor extraño, pero delicioso, no se parecía a ningún perfume que hubiera olido en mi vida.- es normal que reacciones así, o mas bien que no reacciones, no me conoces pero es que… llamare a papa y a Renée.

-Espera- dije mi voz sonaba ronca- ¿Renée? Mi madre?

-Si ella, deja llamo a mi padre, el es tu doctor.

Se fue corriendo por la puerta.

Me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, eso era evidente, ya que era una cama blanca, con barrotes a los dos brazos, yo llevaba una bata blanca con puntos azules y había cosas conectadas a mis muñecas, cabeza y wow cuantos cables.

Oí un ruido y levante la cabeza.

-Oh Bella, has despertado- dijo un señor de cabello rubio, ojos grises con una tonalidad azul, alto pálido y muy guapo- Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward- dijo mientras señalaba al chico con su cabeza. Realmente no parecía su padre, más bien, su hermano- y también tu doctor.

-Dr. Cullen- en ese momento no sabia que más decir.

-Llámame Carlisle por favor- se me acerco- Veamos- dijo esto mientras revisaba los aparatos y a mi- ¿Sientes algún dolor?

-No. Por lo menos no ahora- conteste

-Que extraño- se quedo pensativo- Recuerdas algo? Me refiero mientras no estuviste conciente, recuerdas donde estabas o algo?

-Si, estaba todo oscuro oía voces, y cuando intentaba despertar sentía un dolor inmenso, pero siempre volvía a la nada.

De repente oí a mi madre gritar mi nombre y segundos después me estaba abrazando.

-Mama ¿qué haces aquí?-dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo, esto era confuso.

-Bella… Tu… despertaste – ahora estaba llorando- me asustaste.

-Tranquila mama, todo estará bien- Sonaba raro, ya que lo común seria que ella me dijera esto a mi, pero siempre había sido igual, yo actuaba como la madre. Ella era una completa rebelde, o un tiempo, no podía decir que su locura no se me había pegado, pero siempre había actuado muy responsable, en la adolescencia me había abierto un poco mas, y ya podía salir con amigos, pero aun así, me sentía un poco incomoda.

-Donde esta papá?

-Trabajando, todavía no le aviso que ya despertaste, le llamare en seguida.

Saco su celular y salio de la habitación. Edward y su papa habían estado hablando mientras yo estaba con mi madre.

-Bella ¿Recuerdas lo que paso antes del accidente?

-Yo… no, al menos completamente. Mientras estaba "dormida" no recordaba nada, ni siquiera mi nombre, pero… antes de despertar- escuche la hermosa voz de su hijo y todo vino a mi- recordé, el accidente- no creo que decirle los detalles fueran necesarios- y pude abrir los ojos.

-Bella, tendré que hacerte algunos exámenes para comprobar que no haya más daños, mientras tanto tendrás que quedarte aquí.

Hice una mueca, la idea de quedarme en un hospital no me agradaba, pero al fin y al cabo, llevaba dos semanas aquí.

-No te preocupes- dijo Carlisle al ver mi mueca- si los resultados están bien, podrás salir de aquí en unos días- termino con una sonrisa.

-Cariño, tu padre viene en camino- dijo mama mientras entraba.

-Mama, se encontraba en servicio, lo hubieses dejado…

-Claro que no Bella- no me dejo terminar- tu eres mas importante, además me hubiera matado, si no se lo hubiera dicho en seguida.

-Ok mama, yo…

Al parecer hoy nadie me dejaría terminar mis frases ya que una voz dulce y familiar, pronuncio o mas bien grito mi nombre y me abrazo. Hoy estaba de moda abrazar a Bella.

-Bella, estaba tan preocupada, yo me acabo de enterar que despertaste- se alejo de mi, era pequeña, cabello corto y negro, cada punta de su cabello a puntaba hacia un lugar diferente, vestía ropa de marca, era muy bonita de facciones como de un duendecillo. Ella era mmm no se… sabia que la conocía pero…Alice, yo no estaba segura es muy difícil recordar. Es seguro que la conocía por

1.- El abrazo y el hecho de que yo le preocupara.

2.- Sentía hacia ella un tipo de cariño, no el que se tiene hacia una amiga, más bien a una hermana.

-Yo… ¿Alice?- pregunte, ya que no estaba segura de que ese fuera su nombre.

-Claro, soy yo Bella ¿No me recuerdas?- al preguntar esto, ella tenia una mirada de tristeza, una tristeza muy profunda, como si hubieran matado ha alguien, dolía ver esa mirada, tanto que la abrasé.

-Alice- Cerré los ojos y una imagen se filtro- Yo estaba riendo con unos lentes de sol puestos, a mi derecha, Alice con unos lentes de sol blancos, haciendo caras frente a un espejo, al parecer chocando como se le veían, y atrás, había un chico alto, rubio, de ojos azules con miles de bolsas de diferentes tiendas y una cara de fastidio.

Abrí los ojos.

-Alice… yo, se que te conozco, lo se, algo me dice que lo se, por que siento que te conozco, y por alguna razón te quiero, como si fueras mi hermana, pero no te recuerdo. Mmm yo recuerdo una tienda, gafas de sol, risas, a ti y a mi, un chico…

-Claro Bella- dijo Alice limpiándose unas lagrimas que estaban por sus mejillas- Fuimos de compras todo el día, Jasper nos acompaño, tu estabas muerta de risa, por que Jazz estaba cargando todo, Sherrys fue la ultima tienda en que estuvimos viendo gafas de sol, y la cara de Jazz arto de cargar todo, te hizo explotar de risa. Fue tu primer día de tortura conmigo. Termino con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Si, esa es la imagen, es solo que… no recuerdo nada más.

-No importa. Yo te ayudare a recordar todo, eres como una hermana para mi, no te dejare, haré que recuerdes todo, así me tenga que quedar contigo toda la vida, si no que me dejo de llamar Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

Sonreí.

-Chicas, no quisiera interrumpirlas- Dijo Carlisle- pero estoy seguro de que Bella quiere salir de aquí, así que mientras mas pronto hagamos los exámenes, mas pronto podrás salir.

…

Las siguientes dos horas fueron una tortura. Me llevaban de un lugar a otro, sin descanso, sacando todo tipo de radiografías, placas, exámenes, etc.

-Bien, creo que eso fue todo- Carlisle lo dijo con una sonrisa, y yo suspire de alivio- solo hay que esperar algunos resultados, creo que estarás bien, así que espero, que por tu bien, este martes puedas estar saliendo.

-Disculpe por interrumpirlo, pero ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Domingo 6 de agosto.

-Dios ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…?- no termine la pregunta, por que no sabia muy bien como había estado.

-Dos semanas y media.

-Diablos, la escuela, tendré que volver a empezar y…

-Bella, no te preocupes por eso, es un pueblo pequeño, así que se entraron, además tu madre dio el aviso a tus maestros, te darán tiempo a que te recuperes y después te pondrás al corriente. Podrías empezar clases el lunes siguiente, descansarías todo esta semana, aunque sigo creyendo que seria un poco apresurado, pero entiendo como es la escuela, y lo difícil que es ponerse al corriente con tantas materias.

Cambiando de tema, seguramente tendrás preguntas, sobre lo sucedido ¿tengo razón?

-SI, yo… ¿por que tenia esos dolores y por que casi no recuerdo nada?

-Bueno, no recuerdas casi nada, ya que recibiste un golpe en la cabeza, lo cual afecto dos partes de tu Orebro. La primera era de tu memoria, la afecto haciéndote olvidar, esto es temporal, ya que recuperaras todos tus recuerdos en cuestion de meses, ahora has recordado algunas cosas, por que ha habido un detonante, ver a Alice, te recordó que la conocías, y a pesar de que no recuerdas todo de ella, hay cosas que han perdurado, los recuerdos vendrán a ti. La segunda afecto una parte de tu cerebro, haciéndote una ilusión de un dolor, **(N/A: Esto es algo parecido a lo que hace Jane, es mental) **pero no solo es eso, al estar cada vez más conciente de tu realidad, podías sentir el dolor de las heridas que sufriste con el accidente. Te rompiste 4 costillas, raspaduras, un esguince en el tobillo, los múltiples golpes en todo el cuerpo, te lesionaste gravemente el hombro, y casi te rompes un brazo, créeme te salvaste de un dolor terrible.

Todo eso me había pasado?!!- pero no entiendo por que cuando este dolor llegaba, después simplemente iba a la nada?- pregunte

-Sencillo, te aplicábamos sedantes, esto no era muy frecuente, eso fue bueno, ya que no podíamos, estarte aplicando sedantes todo el tiempo, eso hubiera sido peligroso.

-mmm

-Bueno, ira a avisar que ya pueden venir a verte. Al parecer tu padre ya llego, y seguramente te quiere ver, no hay que hacerlo esperar más.

-Gracias Carlisle.

**Lo siento por desaparecer pero es que mi compu murió y no he podido actualizar asi que lea agradesco sus reviews.**

**Una aclaración el cap 3 lo edite, para que concuerde aquí, fue un pequeño cambio en la parte del Te amo**

**Fue casi nada pero necesitaba ese cambio.**

**Ahtziry prime hermana mia de mi juro que leere tus historias pero mira si mi compu y con la escu no me da mucho tiempo, espero ya esta semana tener compu si no tendre que esperar mas y eso no me ahara feliz.**

**Ahora si prima Ahtziry una pregunta, ¿habra otra temprada de skins? Es que ya acabo y yo asi d oO k onda y luego se murió Chris, y eso me puso triste pero espero que me contestes ok bye**


	6. presentaciones

**Cap.5 Presentaciones**

Charlie me había abrazado mas de lo que me había abrazado en toda mi vida, mi padre no era muy bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, y este gesto había sido muy raro, supongo que ver en un hospital 2 semanas y media a tu hija te cambian.

Me la había pasado todo ese día con mi padres, y el Dr. Cullen había dicho que el martes me darían de alta, que todo mis exámenes habían resultado bien, y que me podría ir, pero que tendría que regresar a un chequeo mensual, para comprobar que no hubiera efectos después. De verdad acabe cansada ese día, me quede dormida, y dormí mejor que nunca.

Me desperté al otro día, y me pude dar una ducha, mañana saldría del hospital, y me alegraba ese hecho. Regrese a mi cuarto y un rato después, alguien toco mi puerta

-tock, tock- dijo una vocecilla- se puede?

-Claro Alice.

-Como has estado Bells? Has podido recordar algo mas?

-Estoy bien, pero sigo si recordar nada. Cuando me vaya de aquí, regresare a mi casa, a la escuela, sin saber nada de mí, o de mis amigos. Necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro Bella. Veamos, empecemos por la escuela. Tienes pocos amigos, antes de que yo llegara, te sentabas con Ángela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Erick Yorki, y Mike Newton. Este ultimo quería andar contigo, pero tu siempre lo rechazaste. Ahora Jessica y Mike andan. …- siguió contándome, cada detalle de la escuela…

-Ohh he olvidado un dato de mucha importancia, soy una estupida como no te lo dije. Tienes Novio!!!

-Yo?- en serio yo tenia novio? Debería de recordarlo, pero… no lo hacia.

-SI, se llama Jacob Black, es muy apuesto, te quiere mucho, pero ahora esta fuera, ya que su hermana Rebecca, se casara, a estado fuera estas semanas, supuestamente ustedes se mantienen en contacto, pero en el accidente perdiste tu celular, así que me imagino que ahora no te localiza.

-mmm, yo, no lo recuerdo, debería, ya que es mi novio, pero, no siento nada. Alice, no tengo una foto de el? O tal vez tu…?- no recordaba nada de el, el es importante, debería recordarlo.

-Creo que si- saco de un bolsillo de su chaqueta un celular plateado- déjame ver, si aquí- me mostró la pantalla. Ahí estaba yo abrazada de un chico alto, moreno, ojos cafés, cabello oscuro, muy apuesto.

-El es mi novio?- le pregunta a Alice, muy confundida de que un chico como el se hubiera fijado en mi.

-Claro, siempre te quejaste de que era muy extraño que un chico como el te eligiera, en si nunca creíste que el lo fuera, pero lo es, y el de verdad te quiere, tu también, o por lo menos antes, lo querías.

-Cuéntame de ti, se que tendré que ver a Jacob, recordar no se me es fácil, y si no están conmigo, es peor, tu estas aquí, eres mi mejor amiga, por que lo se, lo siento, pero también siento que no te conozco, cuéntame de ti, de tu vida, como te conocí, todo.

-Ok. Me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, voy a la escuela contigo, nos conocimos por que mi familia y yo nos mudaríamos, y yo les quise preparar la casa, como una sorpresa, nos conocimos en clase de Español, fue la primera hora de ese día, yo me senté contigo, por que no tenias compañero, y platicamos, así es como te conocí, me ayudaste con la decoración de la casa. Tengo a mi novio Jasper, el chico rubio, que cargaba las bolsas- si lo recordaba- el se llama Jasper Hale, ustedes se llevan muy bien, si debería decirte que me dicen Duenda o Duendecillo de la moda, creo que como mejor amiga deberías saber que amo ir de compras y siempre te llevo conmigo aunque no lo quieras, pero como me adoras siempre vas conmigo. Vamos en el instituto de Forks, junto con mis hermanos que aun no conoces, mmm creo que seria mejor si ellos vinieran, te los presentaría y evitaríamos esto, ahora vengo.- después de decir esto salio corriendo.

Dios, era increíble. Si, si claro, recuerdo que le ayude a elegir un cuarto, no recuerdo el de quien, solo le dije algo sobre la música y ella hizo lo demás, y su novio Jasper, claro Jess, ella quería con el hasta que se dio cuenta que era novio de la Duenda, vaya una platica para sacar cosas a relucir, supongo que están ahí, solo que es como si hubieran guardado cada recuerdo en un cajón con llave, y yo tengo que encontrar la llave que abre cada uno.

-Aquí están- dijo Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación.- mira ahí esta Carlisle, mi padre, claro ya lo conoces ya que es tu doctor, ella es mi madre Esme- dijo señalando a una mujer muy bonita, de cabello como el caramelo, ojos de una preciosa tonalidad miel, muy blanca y con ese cariño maternal en la cara, era hermosa me dio una sonrisa a la cual correspondí.

-Hola Bella, es un gusto poder conocerte despierta, Alice ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Si, Alice es así, Es placer conocerla.- dije aun con la sonrisa.

-El es Emmett, mi hermano mayor- dijo señalando a un gran chico, muy fuerte, de cabello rizado, negro y corto, de piel blanca y ojos cafés, bastante atractivo, pero al parecer ellos era así.

-Que onda Bella?- dijo con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro- que bueno que despertaste, ya no aguantaba mas al pequeño duende.

-Hola Emmett- dios, verlo sonreír te hacia sentir contenta, tenia que devolverle la sonrisa- Alice dice que la molestas mucho.

-Bella, yo no te he contado esa parte- dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Supongo que lo recordé, al fin y al cabo, todo esta en mi mente, no lo he olvidado- dije

-Entonces sigamos, ella es Rosalie Hale, la hermana gemela de Jazz y la novia de Emmett- dijo indicándome a una chica alta, de muy buena figura, cabello rubio, ojos azules, era hermosa y perfecta.

-Hola Bella, por lo que se y vi, para Alice eres como otra hermana, así que es un placer conocerte- dijo con una sonrisa que la hacia ver mas hermosa, lo cual no te dejaba con un muy alto autoestima.

-Hola, gracias, es igual un placer- dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-Ya conoces a Jasper, aunque no lo recuerdes muy bien, pero lo conoces- dijo abrazándolo.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso Bella, ya extraño que te caigas.

-Gracias- me sonroje- ya extraño verte sufrir con las compras.- Dije en venganza.

-No me has olvidado cierto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por lo menos tu cara de sufrimiento no.

-Después se fastidian- dijo Alice- falta uno. Bella, el es Edward- dijo, y se hizo a un lado para dejar ver al chico de los ojos Verdes- Edward te saco de la camioneta, he hizo que nuestro padre te atendiera, a el le agradezco que estés hoy aquí.

-Hola- dijo muy tímido con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola.-…- Gracias, por salvarme, sin ti yo no estaría aquí.- No lo había visto desde que desperté, gracias a su voz, lo cual no quería comentar, o por lo menos no ahora.

-Yo solo te saque, Carlisle hizo…

-Hijo, tu la sacaste y me llamaste, el crédito es todo tuyo- agrego Carlisle.- bueno chicas, tengo mas pacientes, Bella regresare para checar como vas, mientras platican.

-Ok- le conteste.

-Yo también me tengo que ir chicas, tengo que ir de compras, Bella, espero verte pronto, que te mejores- dijo Esme y me abrazo.

-Gracias, seguro me veras, Alice me hará ir, estoy segura- dije.

-Jazz, hoy hay un partido, y si no mal recuerdo, tenemos una apuesta.- Dijo Emmett

-Claro, vamos. Bella, lo siento por irme pero…- se excuso Jasper

-Si, es una apuesta, si ganas me darás la mitad del dinero.- conteste en broma.

-Esta Bien, pero si pierdo no te daré nada de consolación.

-Nos vemos chica- dijo Emmett y me dio un abrazo al mismo tiempo que Jazz- mejórate, quiero ver que tan estilo Cullen puedes ser.

-Mas de lo que crees- le dijo Jazz mientras se iban.

-No lo creo- dijo Emmett

-Apuestas?- reto Jazz

-20dls.- ya estaban en el pasillo.

-Alguna vez dejaran de apostar- dijo Rosalie- Me tengo que ir chicas, tengo tarea del instituto, y como acabamos de llegar no puedo fallar. Bella, espero verte en la casa, tendrás que venir con Alice y conmigo a una pijamada- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, ahí estaré.- y desapareció por la puerta.

-Bella, vendrías a una pijamada cuando estés mejor?- pregunto Alice saltando.

-Deja que se recupere Ali- dijo… Edward

-El tiene razón, pero la mas seguro es que no me vayas a dejar opción, así que creo que ya sabes la respuesta- Era obvio que Alice no me dejaría escapar de una pijamada.

-yupi- dijo aplaudiendo- Bueno, voy por tu comida, no dejare que te den la del hospital, ahora vengo, te quedas con Edward por si quieres platicar, si no quieres, dale un libro, será como una pared mas- dijo mientras Edward la intentaba atrapar pero corrió y desapareció en el pasillo.

-Es bastante molesta, pero así la quiero.- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Si ella es así,… te molesta si te hago una pregunta?- le dije.

-No lo creo, así que hazla.

-Ok, tu y tu familia no se parecen mucho, por que?- eso era algo que había notado, y es muy extraño que cada hijo se vea diferente.

-Lo que pasa es que somos adoptados. Esme perdió a un bebe cuando era muy joven, y ya no pudo tener mas. Carlisle y ella me adoptaron a mi primero, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño, y Carlisle y Esme me encontraron cuando yo tenia 4 y me adoptaron, un año después encontraron a Alice; Asaltaron a los padres de Ali, los hirieron gravemente, y no se salvaron, Esme vino a dejarle unas cosas a Carlisle cuando vio a Alice, se entero de que quedo huérfana y no se resistió a su encanto, así que formo parte de la familia. Emmett llego cuando nosotros teníamos 8, y cuando digo llego, es por que literalmente el toco la puerta de la casa, vivíamos cerca de Denali en ese entonces, al parecer Emm vivía en un orfanato en el cual era maltratado, habían ido de excursión y el aprovecho y se escapo, esta vez fuimos Alice y yo quien insistimos en que se quedara, claro Esme no hubiera dejado que se lo llevaran a un lugar que lo maltrataran, pero Emm era muy divertido y era el hermano mayor con el que Alice y yo soñábamos, así que insistimos y se quedo el grandulon. Rose y Jazz no son nada de nosotros, ellos conocieron y se enamoraron de mis hermanos hace ya mucho tiempo, pero nosotros nos mudamos frecuentemente por las ofertas de trabajo que le dan a mi papa, Rose y Jazz no soportaban estar lejos, así que Esme y Carlisle llegaron a un acuerdo con los Hale y desde entonces viajan y se mudan con nosotros, y ellos visitan con frecuencia a sus padres, así es como termine teniendo una familia tan grande.

-WOW, no sabía sus historias. Así que ahora van de lugar en lugar o como?- pregunte. No quería perder a Alice si es que se volvían a mudar.

-Bueno, a veces es así, este es un lugar muy tranquilo, a Esme y Carlisle les encanta así que lo mas seguro es que nos quedemos aquí por bastante tiempo, o por lo menos mis papas, ya que nosotros iremos a la universidad en un año.

-Espera, no dijiste que Emmett era tu hermano mayor? Entonces, ¿el no debería ya ir en la universidad?- caí en cuenta cuando generalizo.

-Solo es relativo, me refiero a que es mas grande que nosotros por meses, cuando dije que era como el hermano mayor que siempre quisimos tener, me refería que así es como te imaginas a tu hermano mayor, fuerte y alto, Emmett es así, y por eso lo sentimos como un hermano mayor, pero somos de la misma edad. Y entraremos juntos a la universidad.

-Oh- su familia era increíble.

-Aquí esta tu comida Bella- entro Alice con una bandeja y comida que seguramente nunca se serviría en un hospital- Vaya, al parecer la pared y tu se divirtieron- dijo Alice sonriendo maliciosamente.

-jaja que graciosa Alice.-dijo sarcásticamente Edward

-Si- dije para que dejaran de discutir- Edward me contaba la historia de su familia.

-Oh, ya te dijo todo verdad?- asentí- si es muy complicada la historia y casi no tocamos el tema, pero a pesar de no ser parientes de sangre, nos queremos como verdaderos hermanos. Carlisle y Esme han sido demasiado buenos con nosotros, todos hemos sufrido de alguna forma, y ellos nos cuidaron como sus hijos. Esme y Carlisle perdieron un hijo y eso a de ser lo mas difícil de superar, Emm fue maltratado, yo perdí a mis padres y Ed, creo que el sufrió mas que incluso nosotros.

-En serio?- pregunte sorprendida- creo que esa parte de la historia la omitió- dije

-Edward casi no habla de eso,- dijo Alice- me entere varios años después de que me adoptaran.

-Si, yo…- se excuso Edward.

-No te preocupes, si no quieres contármela no hay problema.

-Es solo que, no sabia como reaccionarias- dijo Edward.

-No lo sabrás si no se la cuentas- dijo Alice.

-Alice…- no quería que lo presionara a contarme su historia, si el no quería yo no lo podía obligar, aunque estaba muerta de curiosidad.

-Yo te la cuento y tu comes- dijo Edward- no quieres que se enfrié tu comida y necesitaras energía para cando salgas, ya que la duenda seguro te torturara. – dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Ok, acepto- tome la bandeja de comida. Era Italiana, vaya, se veía deliciosa.

-Veamos…

**Lo siento mucho por no subir capitulo, pero es que mi tiempo ha estado mas que agotado, y sin computadora es mas difícil.**

**Ok pues ya tengo escrito el siguiente cap, asi que esperare y en unos dias lo subire, pero ahora estoy ocupada con tareas, montones de tareas, sin contar a mi profesora de Fisica que literalmente me odia, y me esta poniendo millones d trabajos.**

**Bueno pues estas vacaciones que no tuve computadora y tuve mucho tiempo libre, me puse a escribir un mini fic, no se si es mini ya que son 7 capitulos, pero ya que los capitulos son cortos no cuentan mucho. Espero subir pronto esa historia.**

**Ok ahora una buena noticia, o por lo menos para mi, es que ya fui a mi adorado concierto de Muse, verdaderamente lo ame, asi que una vez tachada de mi lista d cosas por hacer, la que sigue es continuar esta historia, y tengo varias ideas en la cabeza, pero no estoy segura, asi que acepto sugerencias.**

**Ahtziry, sabes que eres asi mi super amigisima del alma, pero te juro que me vas a matar escribiendo esas historias, y no solo a mi, si no tambien a Diana, ya k nos tienes desesperadas, les dejo la pagina de aquí mi super prima-hermana.**

**.net/~ahtziryhptwilighthost7**

**Tiene muy buenos fic, y traumantes k ensucian mi pekeña mente limpia(yo mente limpia?esa ni yo me la creo) ok pues me voy x k ya les deje mi choro mareador ok see u**

**P.D: si alguna ves han visto la película de Matilda, pues mi profesora de Fisica es igualita a la profesora tronchatoro, imaginense.**


	7. Conociendo a Edward

**Cap. 6 Conociendo a Edward.**

-Veamos…- dijo Edward-. Mi nombre en ese entonces era Edward Anthony Masen, vivía en Chicago con mis padres Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Vivíamos bastante bien y ellos me querían mucho, los recuerdo poco, en el sentido físico, ya que era pequeño cuando todo sucedió.

Un día, cuando yo tenia como 3 años, salimos de paseo, a un parque cercano, a mi padre lo ascenderían y estábamos contentos por eso; salimos en la tarde de la casa, se había metido ya el sol cuando íbamos de regreso, fue cuando vimos a unos hombres a lo lejos, no se veían confiables, nos metimos en una calle para intentar desviarlos, pero nos siguieron, mis padres se dieron cuenta de lo que querían hacernos, así que me hicieron esconderme en un lugar cercano, me dijeron que pasara lo que pasar no saliera de ahí, hasta que los hombres malos se fueran, me pidieron que no hablara o gritara, que no hiciera nada, que no importaba lo que pasara, me dijeron que me amaban y salieron de mi escondite. Había un pequeño orificio, por el que pude ver lo que pasaba. Los hombres se acercaron a mis padres y les pidieron su dinero, ellos no traían casi nada, pero aun así se lo dieron, lo poco que tenían, al parecer los asaltantes pensaban que traían mas, y los…- se le corto un poco la voz- empezaron a acuchillar- me tape la boca- los torturaban y yo lo vi todo, se empezaron a oír las sirenas de la policía, entonces ellos huyeron, fue cuando Salí- cerro los ojos- y los vi, llenos de sangre. Mi padre ya había muerto, pero mi madre no, me miro a los ojos, y me dijo que siempre me cuidarían, que me amaban y que no dejarían que me pasara nada, me dijo un relicario, y me dijo que era muy especial, que cuando se abriera, yo sabría mi destino. Mi madre murió después de decir eso, para cuando la policía llego, ya era demasiado tarde Me interrogaron, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, les dije todo lo que vi, todo lo que sabia. Yo no sabia que pasaría conmigo, no sabia si me enviarían con alguien o si iría a un orfanato, me tuvieron en la estación de policía todo el día, después llego un supuesto tío mio- dijo eso con desprecio- dijo que era hermano de mi padre y que el me cuidaría. Al principio mi tío fue bueno conmigo, las primeras semanas me trataba como a un príncipe, pero un día llego borracho y con mujeres, yo le pregunte que, que es lo que pasaba, y me dijo que me largara, le seguí insistiendo, y el se enfureció, me golpeo hasta que sangre y me encerró en un armario o baño no se que era, después, las borracheras y por consiguientes las golpizas eran diarias, si yo hacia el mas mínimo ruido me maltrataba, incluso si no hacia nada, el me golpeaba, me maldecía y me encerraba, incluso- dejo de hablar- incluso intento abusar de mi- jade, como alguien podía hacerle eso a un niño- lo descubrieron antes de que lo lograra, fue cuando reportaron el abuso a la policía, a mi me llevaron al hospital, por los golpes, y después con un psicólogo, para poder intentar superarlo. Yo ya no tenia mas familiares y me llevaron a una casa hogar, ahí fue donde meses después me encontraron Carlisle y Esme. Ellos se enteraron de mi historia, Esme fue muy buena en cuanto la conocí y me dijo "no te preocupes, ya no tendrás que sufrir mas, estarás conmigo, te lo juro", nunca lo olvidare y me llevaron con ellos. Esme es la mejor madre que pude encontrar y Carlisle es un padre ejemplar, ellos me quisieron desde el primer momento, y por eso son mis padres, ellos me dieron la familia grande y feliz que siempre quise y siempre estaré en deuda con ellos por eso.- dijo sonriendo al final.

-Yo… - dije casi llorando- nunca pensé que algo así te hubiera sucedido. Dios eras tan pequeño, no comprendo como lo pudiste soportar, eras, prácticamente un bebe, y aun así lo superaste, tú conseguiste una familia, y fuiste feliz a pesar de todo. Eres como un superhéroe.- dije realmente sorprendida.

-Creo que ese termino es demasiado, simplemente pude superarlo, con ayuda de mi familia, ellos me dieron el amor que no pude recibir. Mis padres biológicos me querían mucho, pero se tuvieron que ir, y no dudo que ellos me sigan cuidando, de una manera u otra, ellos siguen en mi corazón, se que ellos guiaron a Carlisle y a Esme, mis padres sabían que ellos era los indicados, y todo lo que yo sufrí, lo soy de feliz ahora.

-Ed, siempre ha sido muy bueno con todos- agrego Alice- el nos recibió a todos y nos comprendió, ya que el perdió a sus padres como yo, y fue maltratado como Emmett, el sabia lo que habíamos pasado, y siempre mantuvo en armonía la casa para que ya no sufriéramos mas.

-Lo creo- dije

-Están exagerando chicas- dijo Edward- solo hice lo que tenia que hacer.

…

Edward se fue después de nuestra platica y Alice siguió contándome cada detalle de mi vida, lo que me gusta lo que no me gustaba, mis citas, mis amigos, mis novios, mi familia, todo y pude recordar ciertos detalles, exactamente ahora todo era muy confuso, sabia mas cosas de mi y de los demás, ya no seria una completa extraña en la escuela o incluso en mi casa, sabia mas de todo, pero sobre todo de los Cullen.

-Todos te veníamos a cuidar, mientras tu estabas, ya sabes- dijo Alice- aunque no te conocieran. Somos muy unidos así que, cuando vieron cuanto significabas para mí, ellos te cuidaron como si fueras de la familia.

-Espero no haberles causado inconvenientes- dije.

-Claro que no, por lo general siempre estábamos o Edward o yo…

-Porque se quedo?- pregunte- me refiero a que cuando todavía no sabían quien era yo, el se quedo hasta que lo averiguaron, he incluso después, me decías que siempre estaba tu o el, así que, por que se quedo?

-Bueno, el dijo que quería saber a quien había salvado y después cuando ya sabia quien eras, el se quedo por lo mismo que los demás supongo, a parte el era mi despertador, la escuela me atareaba, el es un súper genio en la escuela, así que no le molestaba cuidarte si es que yo no podía. Esto es lo que el me dijo cuando yo le pregunte, se que hay algo mas, pero nunca me lo dijo.

-mmm.- era extraño, yo había escuchado su voz cientos de veces en mi cabeza, tantas como las veces que oí la de Alice, pero nunca entendí por que la voz estaba siempre ahí, nunca escuchaba las conversaciones bien ya que al principio no las entendía y otras simplemente estaba confundida o dormida.

-Es todo un acertijo su cerebro- dijo Alice- es como su relicario, nadie lo puede abrir.

-A que te refieres con eso?-su relicario? Me imagino que Alice se refiere al que le dio su madre biológica.

-Si, el que le dio su madre- lo sabia- lo que pasa es que, ese relicario nadie lo ha podido abrir. El lo ha intentado miles de veces y nunca pudo, se lo ha dado a toda la familia, Emmett incluso pensó que se abría con palabras con Ábrete sésamo, pero no funciono. Su madre le dijo que cuando se abriera el sabría su destino, pero, hasta ahora no se ha abierto. Nosotros decimos que Edward y el relicario son iguales, ya que ninguno se abre en cuanto a sentimiento se refiere. Decimos, que cuando, Edward abra su corazón a alguien, el relicario se abrirá también.

-Eso es muy raro- dije

-Claro que lo es, pero nada es común en nuestra familia.

-De eso ya me di cuenta- dije riendo.

-Nosotros somos muy raros, si uno te acepta, todos los demás también. Todos crecimos juntos, sabemos lo mismo, y tenemos los mismos valores, así que no te preocupes, nadie te pude odiar en mi familia. Pero te daré las indicaciones:

Emmett es el gracioso, se jacte de su fuerza así que no lo retes, más a menos de que le puedas dar una paliza.

Esme, ella es completamente genial, siempre puedes confiar en ella, es muy tierna y no tiene prejuicios contra nadie.

Carlisle es el más sensato de todos, el es el que tiene el voto más importante y sabes que siempre te puede ayudar en los problemas.

Rose es muy vanidosa, es buena persona, pero es demasiado sincera y puede llegar a ser hiriente, cuando la conoces, sabes de su buen corazón y su amabilidad.

Jasper es muy astuto, no lo digo por ser mi novio, el es muy astuto en cuanto a maniobras, y siempre esta apostando con Emmett.

Edward es raro, el es inteligente ya que sabe las maniobras de Jazz, es el único que a podido derrotar a Emmett en vencidas, y es muy melancólico, pasa mucho tiempo solo, o tocando algún instrumento, ama leer y es el que mas sentido artístico tiene. Ha tenido novias, pero ninguna ha podido ponerle esa cara de estupido enamorado. Lo mas cerca de esa cara fue cuando le compraron a su mascota, una perrita llamada Annika que murió hace unos años.- rió y rodó los ojos-

Y yo- dijo Alice señalándose- soy fanática de la moda, amo las compras, el diseño de vestidos, y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con arreglar o decorar. Soy la única que ha podido derrotar a Edward y Jazz en ajedrez, y te tengo a ti de mejor amiga-dijo sonriendo.

-Me encanta tu familia.- le dije mientras sonreí y me imaginaba formando parte de ella.

**CHICOS lo siento x no subir cap pero como saben o tal vez no estoy en un concurso llamado mi amado BFF organizado por mi super prima y sus amigas asi k paff me meti y me aceptaron, he de dar las gracias x k ha tenido muy buena aceptación este es el link**

**.net/s/5969015/1/The_only_exception**

**por favor leanla.**

**Ok tambien le super mega agradesco a mi amigisisisisma Ilse de Steele (¿?) x ayudarme y ahora le regreso el favor.**

**Ella creo una historia super alejada de esto, es de Phineas y Ferb, (una caricatura) ya me dijo de que va y me super encanta lo que esta haciendo el link es**

**.net/s/5976822/1/Nadie_como_tu**

**Ok cambiando de tema, pues este cap es triste x k se conoce a Edward su triste pasado, creanme no me gusto escribi que le hayan pasado todas esas cosas, pero piensen que x eso ahora el es asi.**

**Ok sin mas me voy espero que les haiga gustado ¿review?**


	8. Regreso a la vida

**Los personajes son d****e la grandiosa Stephanie Mayer, la historia es mia, y solo los he tomado para jugar un poco con ellos.**

**Cap. 7 Regreso a la vida****.**

Alice había estado prácticamente conmigo todo ese día, se iba a quedar a dormir, pero yo insistí en que se fuera a su casa, refunfuño y se negó, pero al final la convencí, pero me advirtió que estaría conmigo al otro día temprano, antes de irse a la escuela. Me había quedado dormida, pensando en todo lo que Alice me había contando de mi vida.

Una luz me despertó, ah y una voz que repetía mi nombre.

-Bella, Bella, Bella. Vamos Bella se me hará tarde.

-mmm- dije dormida- que sucede?- cerré los ojos fuertemente y después los abrí- Alice?

-Si soy yo Bella, solo vine a deserte buen día, ya que hoy sales del hospital.

-Gracias, espero que no suceda nada.

-Mas te vale que no te suceda nada, tus padres vendrán por ti mas al rato, así que ponte un cinturón, no distraigas al que vaya en el volante, hoy no hay lluvia o nieve, y si te intentan raptar los extraterrestres no te dejes por favor ¿harás caso?

-Si mama- dije y rodé los ojos- tampoco hablare con extraños, ahora ya vete a la escuela.

-Ok, mas te vale estar viva para cuando te vaya a ver ok- dijo riendo- te veo al rato Bells.

-ADIOS- le dije mientras reía.

Alice era muy exagerada, no creo que nada de eso me pase, pero mejor me prevengo. Dios era muy temprano, a penas estaba amaneciendo, así que me volví a acostar…

Bostece, vaya, me volví a dormir. Me despabile y me estire, o mas o menos, los cables no me lo permitían mucho, ¿¡que hora será? Ya me quería ir de aquí.

-Se puede- pregunto Carlisle.

-Claro- le dije, vaya, que siempre estaba en el hospital o que?

-Hoy te vas, estas feliz?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si, ya quiero regresar, pienso que estando en mí casa y volviendo a mí vida cotidiana recordare un poco más, eso y ya quiero pararme y hacer algo.

-Te iras, pero aun así tendrás que descansar completamente esta semana, si es que quieres regresar a la escuela.- hice una mueca, volver a estar acostada no me hacia gracia- creo que ya te podemos empezar a quitar todo esto- dijo y empezó a apagar los aparatos, mientras me quitaba lo demás- hay que esperar a que lleguen tus padres, firmen unos cuantos papeles, y serás libre.

-Genial- dije- espero que lleguen pronto.

-Mas pronto de lo crees- dijo mi madre desde la puerta- como estas cariño?- dijo y me abrazo.

-Bien, pero ya quiero salir.

-si, Carlisle, ya se puede cambiar?- pregunto mi madre.

-Por supuesto, mientras, vamos a firmar los papeles de autorización, y regresamos- dijo Carlisle.

-Perfecto. Bella aquí esta tu ropa- Renée dejo una pequeña maleta en la cama- ahora regreso querida.

-Ok.- me pare de la cama, hacia mucho que no me paraba, y casi me caigo, pero me agarre de la cama. El estar sin actividad te debilitaba. Me intenté para bien, de nuevo. Tome mis cosas, y camine hacia el baño. Tuve que agarrar de unas cuantas cosas al principio, después mis músculos se acostumbraron. Sentía que era de gelatina, no me podía sostener bien, esperaba que fuera temporal. Me metí en el baño, y me senté en la tapa de la taza, me puse mi ropa con un poco de dificultad, y después me vi en el espejo; Diablos, estaba muy despeinada, pálida y me veía cansada, esta era la primera vez que me veía en el espejo y me veía pésimo. En la maleta que me había dado mama, se encontraba un cepillo, así que me empecé a cepillar el cabello, logre que quedara mejor a como estaba y lo amarre en una coleta. Me eche un poco de agua en la cara y Salí con dificultad todavía. Llegue a la cama y me senté a esperar.

-Vaya, eres rápida Bella- dijo mama, unos minutos después.

-Te ves mucho mejor hija- dijo mi padre.

-Si, estoy mucho mejor- dije sonriendo.

-Bien Bella, ya sabes, esta semana reposa, he intenta que tus músculos se coordinen, ya que seguro estas débil. Espero verte por la casa, sabes que serás bien recibida. Cuídate- dijo Carlisle y me dio un pequeño abrazo. La familia Cullen era muy amistosa.

Me llevaron en silla de ruedas hasta la entrada, donde decidí caminar yo sola, bueno, con ayuda de mis padres, todavía no podía caminar bien. Íbamos a ir en la patrulla de papa, ya que, como era obvio, mi coche quedo destruido; tendría que comprar otro. El hospital no queda muy lejos de mi casa, así que como 15 min, después de salir del hospital, yo ya estaba en casa. Al principio la recordaba vagamente, ahora que estaba frente a ella, varios recuerdos se establecieron en mi mente, eran sobre mi niñez.

-Bienvenida a casa hija- dijo mi mama.

-Si- conteste- verla me hace recordar. Es grandioso estar fuera del hospital, poder ver las cosas, y así, recordarlas- suspire.

-Veras que muy pronto recordaras todo.- dijo papa.

Entramos a la casa y me ayudaron a subir a mi alcoba. Mi habitación era algo que lograba recordar, pero no lo suficiente, y cuando entre, vi que se encontraba entre el desorden y el orden, partes con cosas tiradas, y otras todo recogido, eso significaba que mis padres no habían movido nada desde el accidente.

-Quieres que te ayudemos en algo?- pregunto mi madre.

-No, gracias estoy bien, solo quiero ver mi habitación, quiero ver que mas puedo recordar.

-ok, si necesitas algo, solo avísanos- dijo mi padre, y después salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al final.

Me senté en la cama, y observe la habitación-wow- dije para mi, me pare y empecé a ver mis cosas. Habían fotos de mis amigos, Jessica Ángela, Mike, Erick, ahora podía saber quienes eran, eso si lo recordé, sus nombres y sus rostros; también había fotos de Alice y Jasper. Tenia un tablón donde pegaba varias notas, estaba mi laptop, mis cosas de la escuela, cds, los cuales cheque, y encontré libros, varios estaban gastados, se encontraban Romeo y Julieta, Cumbres borrascosas, Orgullo y prejuicio, El retrato de Dorian Gray, etc., etc. Me sorprendí al ver una guitarra, no recordaba que la supiera tocar, la tome y vi unas cuantas partituras en el suelo, las tome; me sabia las notas, las reconocí en cuanto las vi, tome la guitarra y empecé a tocar, me sorprendía que pudiera recordar eso, como tocar, hay cosas que no se olvidan, eso era seguro. Deje de tocar para seguir viendo. Había fotos de Jacob, era muy estupido que no lo recordara, era mi novio, yo debería recordarlo. Abrí un cajón de un estante y encontré varias notas, cartas etc., abrí una para ver de que era.

_Bella, te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_Att: Jacob_

_Si, puedes, y no se por que pusiste que era tuyo, si me lo acabas de dar, y vi como lo escribías, pero da igual, has la pregunta__. Att: Bella_

_Esto es muy difícil, pero lo hare: Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_Att: Jacob._

_Si__ Att: Tu novia _

Eso lo recordaba, ahora lo recordaba, recuerdo que al ver que decía la nota el rubor subió a mis mejillas, y no lo podía creer, así que le conteste que si, y para burlarme de la situación, le puse "tu novia", al salir de esa clase, el me lo pidió cara a cara y solo le dije que ya había dicho que si, que no me arrepentía. El me dio el papel de la conversación, así que yo lo guarde; los demás papeles y cartas, eran en mayoría de Jake, así le decía yo, era increíble, que en un día podía recordar tanto.

Mi mama toco la puerta, y lo hizo en el momento perfecto, ya que pensaba preguntarle de Jake.

-Que tal vas Bella?- dijo mama.

-Bien, he podido recordar a mis amigos por las fotos, y recuerdo como tocar la guitarra, pero hay alguien de quien te quiero preguntar.

-Adelante- dijo Renée

-Quiero saber de Jake- le solté sin rodeos.

-Bueno hija, el es tu novio, los dos se quieren mucho, se les nota, el esta fuera ahora, ya que su hermana Rebecca se va a casar, pero te hablaba a tu celular; no hemos sabido de el, ya que siempre estábamos fuera y tu celular se destruyo en el accidente, espero que te marque al teléfono de la casa, así podrán hablar, y le podrás decir, lo del accidente, aunque conociéndolo querrá volver en seguida.

-No estoy muy segura de querer hablar con el- dije mientras veía mis pies.

-Por que no?- pregunto Renée

-Yo no lo recuerdo, no se casi nada sobre el, o sobre nosotros, y no si aun lo quiero. Yo no quiero lastimarlo, y por eso no estoy segura.

-Hija, veras que todo se arreglara, tu recordaras, y lo volverás a querer.

- Eso espero- susurre

…

_El lunes siguiente…_

Estaba nerviosa. Hoy entraría de nuevo a la escuela, y no recordaba todo.

El día que llegue del hospital, Alice me fue a visitar, y le conté de mis recuerdos, toda esa semana recibí visitas, lo cual me hizo recordar. Me visito Ángela y Ben, Jess, mike, Erick, todos se habían enterado que había salido del hospital, y me fueron a visitar; Ángela fue muy buena, y recordé que era ella, con la que mejor me llevaba; Jess y Mike andaban, y la hipocresía de Jess y la forma de tratarme de Mike, me recordaron las veces que el me rondaba como mosca, y que a veces Jess no era tan sincera; con Erick, bueno el me ayudo a recordar sobre todo, incluso de que el alguna vez me había invitado a salir, y yo sola recordé que le había dicho que No.

Ellos no fueron los únicos en visitarme, ya que los Cullen también vinieron. Esta semana estuve ocupada en visitas recuerdos y conociendo a toda la familia de Alice. A pesar de que ella ya me había dado indicaciones de su familia, yo decidí tomar las mías:

Emmett era muy divertido, siempre tenia una sonrisa en la cara, y le gustaba bromear sobre todo. No tenia pudor y lo decía todo muy directo, el me encantaba, ya que era como un osito de peluche muy fuerte, pero tierno, si era como el hermano que todos querían tener.

Esme era completamente una ternura, era una madre maravillosa, con ese brillo de ternura y maternidad en los ojos, en todo momento fue amable y cariñosa, al estar junto a ella, sentías su aura de amor, era muy placentero estar en su compañía.

Carlisle definitivamente es como el jefe. El sabe lo que es mejor para su familia, y su voto es el que mas vale sobre el de todos. Tiene muchos conocimientos, y es una persona que inspira confianza, un padre perfecto, que sabe como son sus hijos, y que ellos adoran, no dudaba que se contaran todo, o por lo menos los hombres.

Rosalie, bueno ella era difícil de describir. Físicamente era perfecta, le daba envidia a quien la viera, y eso me incluía; Alice tenia razón, ella era vanidosa, y altanera, pero ella realmente me cae bien **(N/A: Esto es diferente al libro, aquí ellas si se llevan bien)** y ella me trata bien, un poco mas distante, pero me imagino que así es ella.

Jasper, bueno a pesar de ser el hermano gemelo de Rosalie ellos casi no se parecen, también es atractivo, pero el es mas… amigable. Ah sido una muy buena persona, y me ha contado nuestras aventuras, mas bien las aventuras de Alice y mías, las cuales no recordaba. A pesar de que los conocí(a casi toda la familia) a penas hace una semana, ya vi una de sus apuestas y un juego de ajedrez entre el y Edward.

Edward, que podía decir de el, que era increíblemente apuesto, que le había ganado a Jasper en ajedrez, que Emmett y el juntos eran como niños chiquitos, que era buena persona, y que no le veía lo raro como Alice me había dicho. El era increíblemente caballeroso, inteligente y refinado, es como el príncipe azul, de los cuentos de hadas que piensas que vendrá a rescatarte de tu hechizo y que vivirán juntos y felices por siempre. Es simplemente Perfecto. Esa era la palabra que estaba buscando. Perfecto.

Alice, oh Alice. Ella era increíble en todo sentido. Es muy bonita, pequeña, y salta por todos lados, tiene energía inagotable, y ama ir de compras. Al parecer yo había ido antes con ella de compras y lo poco que recordaba, sabia que habia sido toda una tortura. Ella era como una hermana, ahora sentía y sabia por que sentía ese cariño hacia ella. Ella era completamente amable, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme, era divertida, asi que nunca la pasabas mal. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

Eran como la familia perfecta. Guapos, inteligentes, con buen gusto, y eran ricos, eso era lo que menos me importaba a mi, simplemente eran geniales, el dinero era lo de menos.

Pero ahora me enfrentaba con una situación: regresar a la escuela. Tendría que estudiar como loca para ponerme al corriente con todas las materias, y aparte recordar mi vida. El semestre acababa de empezar cuando sufrí el accidente, así que no perdí casi clases, pero era recordar todo de nuevo, eso era lo difícil aquí. Era empezar mi vida, volver a ser parte de lo que una vez fui.

Tocaron la puerta. Seguro era Alice, había insistido en llevarme a la escuela, y cuando pone sus ojitos de perrito, no me puedo resistir. Tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras; en la puerta estaba Renée hablando con Alice.

-Muchas gracias Alice, eres muy amable- decía mi madre.

-No se preocupe señora, no puedo dejar a Bella sola en su segundo primer día de clases.

-Ya estoy aquí- dije.

-oh Bella, que te vaya muy bien cariño- dijo mama y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego- dije y Salí.

-Bella, debemos ir de compras, otra vez, mira lo que llevas puesto- me regaño Alice.

-Lo siento Ali, es que no se me ocurrió ponerme nada mejor.- me excuse.

-Bueno, pues iré a tu casa todos los días y te dejare un conjunto, y mas te vale ponértelo-me amenazo.

-Como diga Jefe- he hice un saludo militar.

-No cabe duda que te llevaras bien con Emmett.- dijo Ali, y después rio

**No tengo g****anas de morir ahora! Asi k x favor no me maten **

**xD**

**si se k no había subido desde hace siglos, pero es k bueno de hecho mi escusa es la flojera x k el cap lo tenia escrito desde MARZO! Y me daba flojera pero prometo ya subir**

**aw no s hacia donde dirigir la historia es k se fue mi imaginación, si mi cerebro decidió irse a mi congelador, y al parecer n kiere descongelarse wa**

**aw kiero trabajar en otras historias diferentes, una pz ahí va, aunk la estoy escribiendo jiji otra k esta vagando en mi mente y waa x supuesto la ultima de is creaciones The only exception **

**.net/s/5969015/1/The_only_exception**

**ya saben k es para el contest, asi k deséenme suerte waaa ando toda loka x k ia c va a estrenar ECLIPSE o sea 16 dias waa zale io irme a si les presento a Conni y Aly**

**mis conciencias xD**

**zale**

**au revoir**


End file.
